One Very Guilt Stricken Parent or Make That Two
by SuperNatural1985
Summary: As mentioned in Frostbitten Logan and Kate jump out a window as toddlers not realizing that what a grown werewolf can do a child werewolf might not be able to do just yet– One shot


I own nothing except some original characters I sometimes bring in. Kelley Armstrong owns The Otherworld and all the wonderful information there.

*Reference and idea for this story came from _Frostbitten_ when Elena and Clay were talking to Reese about their family life and trying to calm him down, pages 64 and 65.

One Very Guilt Stricken Parent...Make That Two

The two tow headed children snuck quietly down the hallway their little toes hardly making a sound on the hard woods floors as they held their hands over their mouths and quietly slipped from step to step. As they snuck closer to the study the voices of conversation became slightly louder.

Logan POV

"Elena, a pack is less democratic because it has to be," Jeremy's voice came softly from the study. Jeremy's voice was always soft. Even when my sister and I accidently spilled water on a painting Jeremy had spent a month on ruining it, when we just wanted to help Jeremy paint, but he didn't get mad. He just asked us calmly not to enter his studio without him again and started a new work letting me and Kate help with some brush strokes this time.

"Jeremy this is a modern day world needing a modern day leader. I agree that you have enforced many modern day changes but the Alpha can't always be seen as right and indestructible all the time. I have weak spots and when I'm Alpha I won't be able to help but show them," mom countered. Our mom was going to be the new pack Alpha and do Jeremy's job but Jeremy was going to be there giving advice and helping her out when he wasn't with Jaime. He said he wouldn't leave her alone with the job until she was comfortable.

We snuck to the study doorway and looked in seeing if my parents had the food out yet. Jeremy was in his arm chair with his arm crossed regarding mom with a challenging smile. Our mom sat crossed legged on the couch waving her arms trying to get her point across. I smiled; I loved my mom and her craziness as daddy calls it. He says life is never dull with her around.

"Is daddy home?" Kate suddenly whispered and I shook my blonde curls putting my finger to my lips to shush her so we could listen. We looked in listening for a moment longer before Jeremy's eyes turned our way raising one eyebrow at us. Our mother stopped talking after a moment and turned her head towards the doorway giving us a warning look.

"Katharine Natalya and Logan Nicholas," our mother's voice rang out. I stiffened as we came out of our hiding place and stood in the doorway. Kate's big innocent grin plastered her face as she regarded our mother and grandfather. I took on a more dower expression perfected from my father's looks. I wanted to be just like my dad someday big and strong and important.

"Jeremy and I have put you two to bed three times already, at 8:45, 9 and 9:35. You've both had water, extra food, extra stories, bathroom breaks, new pyjamas which I don't even want to get into, extra nightlights put in both your rooms and let's not forget the two calls placed to Uncle Tonio, Uncle Nicky and daddy that took 15 minutes each," our mother said in a no nonsense voice.

"Mommy," Kate started to whine and widened her eyes to look even more innocent but our mother put up her hand not wanting to hear it.

"No guys, I've had it. You will both go to bed now without a word or another request, march," she ordered. I started to turn towards the stairs to escape her wrath which was few and far between, our mom and dad, even Jeremy and Jaime never got mad with us, at least not really. Even our Uncle Nicky and Tonio never really got mad us at. They laughed and told us we were adorable or cute and indulged our ever need and want but never got mad. Now mommy was mad and I wasn't sticking around to see her get angrier.

"No," Kate protested and stomped her foot. I turned to look at her in shock. I wasn't exactly surprised she was unwilling to go to bed but usually there was a point we both got to where we would give up and listen. I usually got to that point first and started listening or doing whatever they thought I should be doing but Kate always went further.

"Katharine Natalya Danvers you have until the count of 5 to get your little butt up to bed," our mother warned. Kate stared at her defiant and unmoving. I heard a small noise in the study and saw Jeremy striding forward. I assumed he was about to pick her up and force her to go to bed but he passed her without comment and came to stand beside me with that raised eyebrow look that Uncle Tonio said he perfected when daddy was a little boy.

I raised my arms for him to pick me up giving him my sweetest smile and after a second he indulged me and put me on his hip carrying me up the stairs in his strong arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and set my head on his shoulder breathing in his scent and tuning out mom and Kate talking, mom stayed calm while Kate started to escalate to yelling.

Jeremy took me back to my room without a word and set me on the bed. Pulling back the covers he slid me under and pulled them up to my chest adjusted the pillow under my head and making sure I had my bear Nicky Tonio, because it was from Uncle Tonio and Uncle Nicky, in my arms.

"Logan, stay in bed for the rest of night that's an order," Jeremy said his serious black eyes on my wide blue ones.

"Is that a grandpa order or an Alpha order?" I asked softly. I saw his lip twitch but he didn't dare smile probably feeling the situation would not get any better if he treated it like it wasn't serious.

"Both," he answered. I raised my head and kissed his cheek and this time he did smile taking my hand he squeezed it and left the room flicking off the lights and closing the door until only an inch of light shone through the crack.

My eye lids started getting heavier and I was almost asleep when I heard Kate's voice coming down the hall. She sounded resigned and whiny like when she doesn't get her way which was often because Kate like to push and get her way but mommy and daddy and Jeremy often didn't let that happen. Sometimes Jaime did but that was a secret no one else was supposed to know.

"Mommy," she whined and I heard the door across the hall creak open, her door. Our mother didn't say a word as she stepped into the room put Kate to bed and stepped out. I heard my door creak open next and I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing to feign sleep. She might have believed and she might not have but she didn't say anything as she shut the door again. Now I heard her and daddy's door open down the hall and shut. Again I was almost asleep when I heard a window creak open ever so slightly and a small thump. Often time's mommy and daddy would jump out their window instead of heading out the back door to go for a run because we always wanted to go too. Right now I was too tired to care and turned over trying for sleep again.

"Logan," I heard hissed through the darkness. My eyes snapped open and I almost yelled until I realized my sister stood beside my bed and not a ghost or a monster. I had forgotten to make Jeremy check for monsters a fact which made me jumpy.

"It's just me scardie," she said. Rolling her eyes she grabbed my covers and yanked them down. I growled and tried to pull them back cold seeping in already.

"Logan Nicky come on," she begged using my middle name as a nickname knowing how much I like being named after my Uncle Nicky. I groaned and threw my legs over the bed setting Nicky Tonio near my pillow for safe keeping. She grabbed my hand and we tip toed across the floor and to the door. She stuck her head out to see if the way was clear and then pulled me along down the lit up hallway as silently as possible. We got to mommy and daddy's room and she opened the door a crack there too to make sure mom wasn't inside. She pulled me inside the room after a second and shut the door quietly as we looked around. This had been dad's room from when he was a kid. Jeremy painted the walls with black symbols that Jaime said was for protection. We always found them on our clothes and in our rooms too and Jaime had a tattoo of it. Mom said I could get a tattoo of it when I was 16 if I wanted.

"She went out the window," Kate hissed lowly pulling me forward. The window was still a crack open and with both of us pushing we managed to open it another few feet. We were quite small so we could both fit through easily. Kate pulled over a chair and climbed up onto the sill holding out a hand to me. I climbed up as well crouching beside her. We both saw our mom's back heading into Stonehaven's woods.

"Mommy can make it and she's a werewolf so we can too," Kate whispered. Our mom stopped for a second as if hearing us and then she shook her head and continued on towards the woods probably thinking she was just going crazy.

"Now," Kate said and jumped holding my hand she pulled me with her. I screamed as we fell and then I heard my mom screaming. We hit the ground and pain started to spread through my ankle. I hissed a painful breath when I twisted my body around to find Kate and saw she was had tears spilling down her face and was holding his wrist.

"Jeremy," our mother cried as she got closer running across the field as fast as she could.

"Kate, Logan," Jeremy yelled very uncharacteristic of him. I looked up in time to see him leaping the back porch railing running for us. He got to us and crouched down immediately checking us over for injuries and making sure nothing was serious. Jeremy was the pack doctor, I planned on being a doctor some day and taking over his job but he said I had quite a bit of time before that could happen.

"What hurts?" he asked using one hand to keep Kate down and feeling her arms and legs with his other hand. Mom finally got to us and bent over me copying Jeremy. I looked into her frantic eyes and tried to smile telling her I was in pain but I was ok.

"My ankle mommy," I told her. She immediately felt my left ankle which was uninjured and switched to my right ankle. I cried out unintentionally when she touched it. I loved my mom very much and I didn't want to make her feel worse. Kate tells me I am a momma's boy all the time but that's ok because she is a daddy's girl.

"I don't think anything major is broken; let's carry them into the study so I can get my supplies," Jeremy said next. Mom picked me up gently and as much as possible she tried to be careful she was definitely rushing, though. She set me down onto one of the study couches and I tried to stay silent throughout the throbbing pain. Tears spilled down my face betraying my discomfort but I wasn't a complainer.

Meanwhile Kate howled in pain, screaming, yelling and crying. Mom kissed me on the head and then went to sit on the other couch so Jeremy could put my sister in mom's lap and work on her. As soon as Jeremy touched her fingers she screamed. Kate was like that, she complained loud and proud about everything and probably always would Uncle Tonio said. Mom took her face and put it against her shoulder whispering comfort to her. Jeremy finally declared it was just a lightly sprained wrist and he could give her pills and bind it up but she would have to be careful with it. Telling Kate to be careful with anything was a long shot. She broke almost all her own toys and mine too which is why I didn't let her touch the cool rain stick daddy gave me. He said it was from Australia but I wasn't sure because he wasn't in Australia when he got it but mom explained that things could be shipped from other countries and my father was one of the smartest men I knew so it must be true.

"Logan, how do you feel?" Jeremy asked when he was done with Kate. He stood and taking his medical kit he crouched in front of me.

"Ok," I whispered. He gave me a small smile and removed my sock gently setting it on the couch. He then took my ankle in one hand and gently looked it over with the other. I gritted my teeth as he tested it and I saw mom smiling sympathetically at me. Kate was still buried in her arms and she wouldn't let mom go or I'm sure she would here holding me too.

"Sprained ankle," Jeremy declared and said I would get pills and a binding but I would need to stay off of it.

The worst part was the icing to keep the swelling down, mom held Kate still. She howled as soon as the ice touched her skin. Jeremy set me in his lap and kept the ice on my ankle. Again I gritted my teeth and cuddled into Jeremy's shirt getting comfort from his familiar smell and arms around my chest. He whispered comforts to me and eventually the medicine he gave me took effect and I started to fall asleep. Knowing Jeremy had also given us a sedative to make us sleep. He did that sometimes with the pack, especially daddy.

"Love you Jeremy," I whispered as I fell into sleep. Jeremy wasn't exactly the type to throw his arms around someone and hug them like Uncle Tonio or Uncle Nick but he was comforting in his own way like the way he whispered words to me, his scent and comforting arms around me and especially the way he protected us no matter what.

"I love you too Logan," he said back. I smiled slipping further into sleep and nothingness wondering when daddy would be home and when Uncle Tonio and Nicky would be getting here the next day.


End file.
